The Research Core will advance the understanding of the socioeconomic, health systems, and environmental policies that interplay and impact a person's health and produce disparate health outcomes in minority and other vulnerable populations. It will produce high-quality, innovative health policy research that can significantly impact on the burden of chronic disease in minority, low income, and other vulnerable populations in the Gulf region. This will be accomplished in close collaboration with the Collaborations and Partnerships Core and the Pilot Project Program and building on our well-established community infrastructure. In following the principles of CBPR, investigators will be encouraged to participate in community engagement activities and develop bi-directional communications to initiate new research topics. The attainment of the Research Core's goals and objectives will result in evidence-based, community-initiated policy change that can significantly reduce racial/ethnic and socioeconomic disparities.